Enjoy The Life-
by Giovanna Rhanna Jade
Summary: ose Weasley leva a vida que havia pedido a Deus.Era filha de pais ricos e poderosos,seu lema de vida era Sexo, Álcool e Festas, mas ela vai aprender da pior maneira possível,que a vida não é apena isso. Ela vai aprender a dar valor as pequenas coisas da vida!PROIBIDA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS, CONTÉM CENAS FORTES DE SEXO!
1. chapter 1

Eu vou começar a contar uma história para você, ela não é como aqueles contos de fadas, que tem finais felizes. Uma história que tem como protagonistas duas pessoas,que são completamente diferentes.E por de trás dessa estúpida história, tem um fato, que pode mudar a vida dessas duas pessoas para sempre

Eu vim contar uma história de cabeceira para vocês, a minha história, eu acho tão interessante que resolvi dividir com você não sou uma princesa ou uma salvadora do mundo, se você está pensando que eu sou, pode mudar de ídeia!Eu não sou uma pessoa muito boa, se é que alguém que faz o que eu faço a vida inteira pode se considerar meio boa, mas vamos voltar para o que interessa, eu não sou boa, machuquei pessoas, calma eu não sou assasina, ou coisa do tipo!

Você deve estar se perguntando quem eu sou, certo?

Uma menina que invade a sua paz de Domingo,e que começa a falar de ser má não é muito comum, mas eu explicar para você quem eu sou, quem sabe assim você queira ouvir até o final!

Meu nome é Rose Jade Jean Granger Weasley. O meu nome é grande eu sei!Eu tenho 21 anos, eu sou filha das duas pessoas mais ricas do país, Rony Weasley, um rico empresário , e de Hermione Jean Granger Weasley, se você está pensando na atriz e modelo mais famosa do mundo, você está certa! Eu sou filha dessa mulher mesmo!

Vocês querem o autografo agora ou pode ficar para depois?!

Eu cresci numa casa, que dizer mansão,meus pais quase não me davam atenção, pois sempre estavam de olho no trabalho, o meu pai de olho nos negocios dele, sempre viajando, e minha mãe gravando os seus filmes, dando as suas entrevistas e sendo paparicada por inumeras pessoas, acaba esquecendo por alguns momentos que possuia dois filhos para nos recompensar de alguma forma, meus pais sempre me davam tudo que eu queria , desde de roupas muito caras a liberdade em excesso.

Agora você já pode imaginar no que eu me tornei!

Eu acabei virando uma adolescente mimada, que achava que podia tudo, que podia pisar em cima de todos, porque os pais eram muito ricos. Eu era muito idiota nessa época!Eu sei disso, não precisa ficar me acusando!Por ser essa garotinha mimada e sem escrupulos, eu acebei conhecendo o mundo das bebidas e das drogas, eu não sabia daquilo naquele instante, mas por causa dessas duas coisas eu acabei passando por situações muito complicadas, mas isso não vem ao caso agora!

Eu estudei nas melhores escolas de Londres, Empire School (N/a: Essa escola realmente existe, ela se situa no norte de Londres e é uma das melhores escolas da cidade.),mas eu não ligava muito para os meus estudos naquela época, hoje eu me arrependo muito disso.

Foi lá naquela escola que eu conheci,uma das pessoas mais chatas e irritantes da face da terra, sério mesmo aquele garoto tinha problemas!

Você deve estar se perguntando de quem que to falando!Eu no seu lugar tambem perguntaria!

Vou fazer as apresentações! O nome dele é Scorpius Malfoy, filho de um dos sócios do meu , ele também era rico,mas diferente de mim, ele era certinho,respeitava as regras,esra nerd, deu para perceber que ele era o orgulho da família Malfoy!Por conta disso nos sempre nos estranhavamos, estavamos sempre discutindo e brigando!

Mas agora que tal falar de coisa boa?

Nesse ambiente escolar eu também conheci uma pessoa incrível,Josh Stewart, ele era lindo, rico, gostoso, beijava bem ou seja tudo de bom!Estavamos sempre aprontando contra os mais fracos,mas claro que o defensor dos frascos e comprimidos sempre vinha ajuda-los.

Eu me lembro de uma vez que ele tentou ajudar a Mariah Lempcont, eu acho que eu nunca vi o loiro oxigenado tão bravo como eu vi naquele dia!Acho que ele gosta dela!

-Weasley, Stewart, querem deixar a Lempcont em paz!-ele falou friamente

-Lá vem o defensor dos fracos e pobres,não é mesmo,Malfoy!- falei no mesmo tom que o dele.

-Weasley, eu não tenho tempo para ouvir as suas gracinhas, porque ao contrário de você eu tenho mais o que fazer!-ele disse sem aumentar o tom- Você é apenas uma garotinha mimada, que acha que pode tudo,apenas porque os seus pais são ricos e poderosos!

Quem aquele garoto pensa que é,para falar comigo daquele jeito!

-Olha aqui Malfoy,eu posso ser apenas uma garotinha mimada,mas pelo menos eu curto a minha vida, e não fico com as cara enfiada nos livros,querendo se amostrar para a minha família, você não achava que eu não sei porque você é todo certinho assim? Eu sei muito bem porque, você diz que não quer chamar a atenção,mas está mentindo!Você quer chamar atenção sim, você quer se amostrar para os outros com essa sua inteligência ridícula, você é tão ridículo e baixo como eu!

Acho que eu passei dos limites naquele dia,porque o Malfoy deu um tapa na minha cara.

-Seu filho da puta! Nem o meu pai nunca me bateu!-eu gritei para ele.

-Ele deveria ter te dados um tapa nessa sua cara de patricinha mimada, quem sabe você não tomava ridícula! Quem vai ser o próximo que você vai levar para a cama? de quem vai ser o próximo pau que você vai chupar?Não me diga que é o pau do Stewart?

-Porque a curiosidade?Queria que fosse o seu?-eu pergunto ironicamente.

-Não! - ele respondeu rapidamente- realmente eu não me importo com os paus que você chupa!

E saiu sem dizer tchau.Já vai tarde,cdf nojento! Eu acho que ele queria que eu transasse com ele, e tirar a virgindade dele. Eu ri com o meu pensamento

-Esse Malfoy é um idiota, eu não acredito que eu estava aqui para ouvir ele falando palavras de baixo calão.- Josh riu- A aula já acabou que ir para a minha casa,os meus pais não estão me casa, então nos poderiamos aproveitar!

Eu sorrir para ele, depois dessa "conversa" com o Malfoy, eu estava realmente precisando gemer e nesse caso de prazer!

Eu e o Josh não somos namorados, ou coisa do tipo, nós apenas ficamos, o meu passatempo é me divertir com os caras, e o Josh não é único!O meu outro passatempo preferido é transar com os caras mais gostosos da escola, e isso inclue os , eu já transei com um professor!

Você quer que eu conte essa história para você?Ok! Eu vou contar !

Eu estava no 2 periodo, o ensino médio, quando aconteceu, eu estava com uma nota baixa em literatura, e eu não podia chegar com mais uma bota baixa, se não os meus pais iriam cortar a minha mesada, trágico , eu sei!

Quando tinha visto a nota, eu iria transar com aquele cara para ele me dar uma nota boa!

-Ro, você tem certeza que vai fazer isso? Afinal ele é o nosso professor!- Lilian, minha melhor amiga,falou.

-Sim, lily, eu preciso fazer isso! Eu não posso chegar com nenhuma nota baixa ou o circo pega fogo lá em casa!-eu disse ela já tendo certeza que eu faria aquilo.

- Então,boa sorte! Eu sei como é o pau dele, é bem grande! Você vai gostar, é uma delícia de chupar!- ela disse.

Ah, não te contei Lily era igualzinha a mim, safada, gosta de farra,adora beber, por isso nos davamos super bem!

- Lily, eu já ouvi o seu discurso, quer dizer eu ouvi os gemigos, afinal, eu estava gravando aquilo me video, para vermos depois.- eu disse sorrindo.

-Cachorra!- ela disse sorrindo- Vai lá em deixa o professor louco de tesão!

Ela saiu direto para casa, eu fiquei la esperando o momento certo de atacar a minha ví lentamente até a a sua sala de aula, que ficava no terceiro andar, no caminho desabutuei dois botões da camiseta do meu uniforme.

Cheguei na sala, abri a porta tentamente e o vi, ela era gostoso, eu quase não prestava atenção nas aulas deles, porque eu imaginava ele me nem acredito que esse sonho vai se tornar realidade.

-Weasley, o que faz aqui?-ele perguntou docemente,

Antes deu eu responder, ele olhou para mim toda, e viu os dois botões da minha camisa aberta, ele me olhou com facinaçã sorrir por dentro , assim o meu trabalho fica mais fácil.

-Eu vim aqui conversar com o senhor! Eu preciso perguntar algumas coisas para você!-eu disse camalmente.

Ele sorriu, e o seu olhar ficou mais faminto quando eu terminei de abrir os botões da minha camisa, tira-la do meu corpo e joga-la no chão. Ele ficou olhando com adimiração para os meus por dentro novamente!

- Professor, que tal o senhor chupar os meus seios, em vez de ficar apenas olhandocom fome para eles.

Ele sorriu, chegou perto de mim, encostou suas mãos em mim ,me puxou para perto dele e me beijou,eu retribui o beijo. Ele beijava bem! Era com fome, desejo, luxuria, que eu sentia o meu sexo gritando de tão excitado que estava.

-Você é gostosa, menina!Eu não acredito que eu finalmente vou fode-la- ele disse sorrindo.

-Pode vim com tudo, querido, foi para isso que eu vim!- eu disse descarada.

Ele sorriu e botou suas mãos nas minhas costas e desabutou o meu sutiã, colocou as duas mãos em cimas deles e os apertou fortemente, eu gemi, ele passou o polegar no bico dos meus seios, eu estava ficando cada vez mais não parava de fazer aquele movimento delicioso com os polegares, ele tirou os polegares continuou com a boca, ele chupava os meus mamilos com fome, com luxuria, me deixando gemia em alto e bom som,se eu já estava assim só com a boca dele nos meus seios, imagina quando eu sentisse o pau dele dentro de mim!

-Eu deixar você nua, eu quero chupar você todinha!- ele disse me olhando com fome.

Ele começou com a minha saia, que ele foi tirando lentmente, eu estava apenas de calcinha na frente começou a passar a sua mão no meu sexo,por cima da minha começou a abaixar lentamente a minha última peça de roupa, e começou a esfregar o dedo em cima do meu clitóris, eu começei a gemer baixinho,e quanto mais eu gemia mais ele esfregava mais rápido o dedo.

-Você é muito deliciosa, Weasley, muito mesmo!- ele disse quando ele parou de esfregar o seu dedo-Eu quero que você se sente nessa cadeira e abra essas pernas, que eu vou chupar você.

Ele falava com tanta luxuria , que me deixava cada vez mais molhada,esse cara sabia dar prazer para uma mulher, ele realmente fiz o que ele falou e sentei na cadeira e abri as pernas para que ele chupasse, eu já estava louca de tesão, eu precisava saber como era a lingua começou a me chupar, jesus a lingua dele era maravilhosa,eu gemia alto e em bom mais ele chupava mais eu gemia,jesus eu nunca havia sido chupada assim,ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

-Ooooooh oooooh, mais rapí , não pare.- eu gemia loucamente-Ooooooooh

E com uma última chupada, eu gozei,um dos orgasmos mais intensos que eu já tive,ele sorriu para mim e desceu as suas mãos para a sua braguilha, ele desceu o ziper e abaixou a calça junto com a cueca, revelando a sua ereçã olhei adimirada para aquilo ,ele era grande,e isso explicava do porque a Lily sempre falava do seu pênis.

-Pela sua cara, eu imagino que você queira chupar o meu pau!- ele falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Eu não falei nada, apenas me abaixei, sorri para ele, e passei a lingua na pontinha de sua ereção,ele gemeu baixinho, com fome, passei a chupar com mais força e vontade, ele era grande, e eu me permitir explora-lo com muita dedicação,quanto mais eu fazia aquele movimento com os meus lábios, mais ele estava gostando.

-Oooooooh, , mais rápido.- ele me implorava-Oooooooh vamos garota, eu to afim de gozar na sua .

Eu chupei com mais força, e bem rápido, eu enfiei ele todo na minha boca, que ele tocou na minha garganta.

-Oooooooh Ooooooh- ele gemia.

Peguei a ponta de minha lingua e passei na pontinha de sua ereção, primeiro foi lentamente e depois foi com mais força.

-Ooooooooh, meu deus garota, você me chupa como ninguém, jesus o que você tem nessa sua lingua maravilhosa. Oooooooh- ele disse sem fôlego.

enfiei ele todo na minha boca novamente, e passei a chupar com mais força,mais rápido, com mais fome, agora era eu que precisava sentir o gozo dele na minha boca.

-Oooooooh, eu vou gozar, vai mais rápido, Ooooooooooh- ele gemeu

Fui ainda mais rápido, passando a minha lingua rapidamente nele, até que eu senti um líquido na minha havia gozado deliciosamente na minha boca.

- Uau ! Você é divina garota!- ele disse segurando sua ereção- Está vendo ele ainda está duro, vamos eu estou louco para me sentir dentro de você.

-Eu é que estou louca para senti-lo dentro de mim.

Ele sorriu, pegou uma camisinha no bolso das calças e pediu para mim vesti-lo, eu fiz isso, eu coloquei a camisinha nele, ele gemeu fraquinho no momento em que eu encostei o meu dedo sentou na cadeira, e me sentar por cima dele, eu fiz isso, eu sentei por cima dele, nossos sexos se encontraram e eu fechei os olhos no momento que ele me penetrou profundamente. Ele era grosso, maravilhoso,nunca tinha visto um daquele tamanho, ele estava me dando prazer, muito prazer, eu gemia loucamente,enquanto ele me ajudava com os movimentos.

-Ooooooooh, mais rápido Oooooooooh mais forte- eu gemia.

-Oooooooooh Oooooooooooh Ooooooooh, jesus o seu pênis é - eu gemia novamente

Ele começou a se movimentar depressa, com muita velocidade, as estocadas para dentro do meu sexo estavam maravilhosas, eu as vezes rebolava em cima dele, fazendo o gemer forte també estava gostando disso.

-Ooooh Oooooooh garota você é - ele gemia

- Isso, isso , isso .Sim, isso, assim mesmo. Isso Oooooooooh isso, sim- Eu já não fala coisa com coisa apenas gemia, aquilo estava muito bom.-Ooooooh Ooooooh , isso, assim mesmo Oooooooh.

Ele começou a se movimentar com mais rápidez, eu iria gozar eu já estava prevendo isso, nós estavanos nos movendo com agilidade, rapidez. Os Oh que estavam saindo da minha boca eram cada vez mais intensos.

-Ooooooh Oooooooooh Ooooh, eu vou gozar! Oooooooh Ooooooh, eu vou gozar, vai mais rápido- eu gritei

-Oooooooooh Ooooooooooooh Ooooooooooh Goza para mim então, Ooooooooooh Ooooooh Goza garota goza Ooooooooh- ele gemeu em resposta.

Ele continuou a se movimentar com mais força, me levando a loucura.

-Ooooooooh Ooooooooh, vou gozar também- ele gemeu.

-Ooooh Oooh Oooooooooooooh Oooooooooooooooh.

- Ooooooh Oooooooooh Ooooooh Ooooooooh.

-Oooooooh Oooooooh Oooooh Oooooooh.

Depois de tantos oh eu gozei e ele também, foi o melhar transa da minha vida, só te digo isso.

Ok ! Agora que eu terminei de te contar essa história super gostosa, vamos voltar para os fatos! Eu era a garota mais sem noção da face da terra, hoje eu percebo isso, mas naquela época, quer dizer há alguns meses atraz eu achava que aquilo era demais. Eu sei não precisa me esculhambar, eu era uma idiota e hoje eu tenho conciência disso!

N/a: Boa tarde!

Deixa eu esclarecer umas coisinhas, os três primeiros capítulos serão bem pequenos porque e Rose vai apenas contar o íncio de sua vida, o seus casos sexuais, e tudo do 4 capítulo vai ser a viabem para Marbella e depois de alguns capítulos narrando a viagem , ela vai voltar e vai vim a cena do acidente, e apartir dai que a fic ira começar de verdade.

A N/c fi bem pesada, eu sei, me desculpem por isso, mas eu havia acabado de ler Cinquenta tons de cinza e ai você já viu né huahuahuahuaha. As próximas NCs iram ser um POUQUINHO mais leves

Beautiful lady!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2- We are never ever getting back together.

Eu estava sentada na minha cama, estava esperando a minha mãe que mais cedo disse que tinha algo de importante para falar comigo,olhando para um porta-retrato com bordas de ouro, que estava em cima da cômoda. Na foto eu tinha apenas 4 anos de idade, minha mãe estava do meu lado, e o meu pai também. Sinto falta dessa época, em que eu os meus pais eram presentes na minha vida, mas é claro que eles faziam isso por que eu era jovem demais.

As gravações do novo filme da mamãe acabaram e por isso ela resolveu perceber, que tinha uma filha, e veio conversar comigo, agora o motivo eu não sei, não me perguntem!

Estou aflita demais e se ela revolver tomar o meu cartão de crédito?!

A porta do meu quarto se abriu, e minha mãe entrou toda glamorosa em seu vestido azul turquesa e em seus incríveis saltos altos. A minha mãe era linda, eu tinha que concorda com os fãs dela, e com o resto do mundo: ela era realmente linda! Todo mundo dizia que eu tinha puxado a ela! Vamos voltar para os fatos, ela queria conversar comigo, e agora eu poderia saber o porque disso, afinal ela estava no meu quarto!

-Ola,Rose!Será que agora eu posso conversar com você?-ela perguntou

Dei um sorriso irônico e pensei _podemos sim afinal você está em casa finalmente, não é mamãe!_ E desviando daquele pensamento apenas falei:

-Claro! Sobre o que quer conversar?-Eu perguntei

Ela sorriu para mim de um jeito doce, sentou na minha cama e olhou para mim com cautela antes de falar:

-Rose, eu recebi um contrato para um novo filme, que precisa ser gravado com urgência, mas eles estão tendo dificuldades em arrumar uma boa atriz para interpretar a Marilou, a filha adolescente da minha personagem, e vim perguntar para você, se você quer fazer parte desse elenco!-Ela disse meio sorridente.

Minha mãe sabe que eu o meu sonho desde de criança era ser atriz com ela, eu faço aulas de teatro desde os 8 anos, ela nunca havia me deixado atuar em filmes, porque dizia que eu tinha, que aproveitar a minha vida, agora cá estou eu com 21 anos e tendo uma grande oportunidade. Será que devo aceitar?

Fiquei meio com receio de aceitar, afinal eu estava morrendo de medo, mas ai lembrei de uma das famosas frases do meu pai "você não deve deixar de fazer algo que tanto almeja por medo, isso é ser covarde"! Depois que eu me lembrei dessa frase, eu sorri e praticamente me joguei em cima dela.

-Claro que eu quero! Desejo atuar em um filme desde os 12 anos de idade, mas a senhora nunca havia deixado!-eu disse sorridente.

Eu estava realmente feliz! Tipo, muito feliz mesmo!

-Quando começam as gravações?- perguntei ainda eufórica.

-Semana que vem! Amanhã você vai se encontrar com o diretor, e fique sabendo que ele faz questão que você faça o papel, ela já te viu atuando no teatro. E depois é só partir para a ação!-ela sorriu para mim-Esse vai ser o seu primeiro filme de muitos outros, Rosie!

Minha mãe era uma boa mãe, mas as vezes, quer dizer sempre, ela se esquecia que tinha filhos ,e por isso ela se sente culpada e nos dava dinheiro, presentes e liberdade em excesso, o que acabou contribuindo para a minha personalidade rebelde, mas você já sabe disso, não é mesmo?!

-Qual é o nome do filme?-perguntei ainda eufórica.

-Heart Break.È um drama romântico!Bem a sua cara,Rainha do drama!- Ela disse rindo.

Ah, eu não te contei minha família costumava me chamar de rainha do drama,por que eu sempre estava fazendo drama,sério o Oscar de pessoa mais dramática deveria ir para mim!

Depois daquela noticia da minha mãe,eu praticamente estava voando, olha que eu não tinha bebido ainda!

Isso me lembra que hoje tem a festa do Facebook(N/a: Uma festa tradicional britânica que acontece todos os anos ,desde de 2006.è popular para os adolescente e não para os adultos huahua).Você deve estar perdido, mas eu vou te situar: Festa da Facebook+alcool+Josh+sexo=Receita da felicidade e e quando é misturada com propostas de trabalho sonhadas desde de pequena fica ainda melhor.

Lilian chegou na parte da tarde na minha casa, ela veio junto com a minha melhor amiga Gemma Cole, para nos aprontarmos para a festa. Gemma estava rindo da lista de convidados da festa que a Lily fez. Eu devo concordar com a Ge, tinha gente muito escrota naquela lista!

-Lily, posso saber porque você convidou Maria Natalie? Lily aquela menina é uma vadia!-Gemma disse irritada.

Eu tinha que concordar com ela, não que eu fosse santa ou coisa do tipo, mas aquela menina é um problema!

-Ge, ela é popular e todo ano ela é convidada, então eu não poderia deixa-la de fora esse ano!-Lily se explicou.

-Eu sei que ela é bem popular, mas eu não quero dar de cara com ela!-eu falei irritada.

Eu e Maria costumávamos a ser amigas, mas ela na verdade apenas queria ter mais popularidade do que já tinha, ela queria fama que o meu sobrenome tinha. Granger Weasley é um sobrenome bem poderoso não apenas na Inglaterra, mas no mundo todo!

-Eu sei que não, Ro, mas você precisa entender que nos precisamos de pessoas muito populares no Facebook, e ela é uma delas! Isso não é uma festa de amigos íntimos, é uma festa do Facebook, então precisamos de pessoas bastante populares nessa rede social!-Lily falou.

Pessoas bastante populares?! O meu deus isso significa que ele vai estar lá também porra!

-Não me diga que o Scorpius Malfoy vai estar lá também?-eu perguntei já sabendo da resposta.

Eu nunca entendi o motivo do Malfoy ter um Facebook popular, ele é muito nerd e quase não vai me festas! Nunca entendi qual é a desse povo que tem ele como amigo, ele deve apenas postar sobre livros e as matérias que ele faz na Oxford, não te contei? O Malfoy faz faculdade de Direito em Oxford. Sim ,ele é inteligente pra caramba!

-Claro! Ro, qual parte dos facebooks populares você não entendeu? Ele é popular por lá, agora não me pergunte porque, ele apenas fala sobre Livros e as matérias que ele cursa em Oxford.-Lily respondeu.

Não te falei. Ele é muito careta!

-Eu também nunca entendi isso, mas fazer o que. Ge, ele também vai na viagem para Marbella?-eu perguntei preocupada.

Gemma e o Malfoy eram primos e nessas viagens ela sempre era obrigada pelos pais a convida-lo, mas por uma graça divina ele nunca aceitava, espero que ele não aceite novamente. Marbella é um lugar muito lindo para ser estragado pela caretice do Malfoy Junior.

-Vai, infelizmente ele aceitou! Ele está de férias da faculdade então ele aceitou!-ela disse tristonha- O meu primo é uma pessoa completamente esquisita, teve as melhores notas do país, estuda em uma das universidades mais difíceis da Grã-Bretanha e praticamente aceitou em ir a uma viagem para Marbella. Ele é louco!

-Quando eu digo isso vocês dizem que eu exagero! O Josh não vai gostar nada disso!-eu digo preocupada!

-Eu sei, Ro! O próprio Josh sabe que vai ter que aturar o Malfoy lá!- Lily falou.

-Ele sabe?-perguntei desconfiada. Josh não gostava do Malfoy!

-Claro! Ele conhece as regras da festa do Facebook, diferente de certas Jades por ai.-Lily respondeu sorrindo.

Ela estava me provocando por que ela sabia que eu odiava quando me chamavam de meu nome é Rose Jade Jean Granger Weasley e não Jade Rose Jean Granger Weasley.

-Não me chama de Jade! Meu nome é Rose porra!-eu disse entre dentes.

-Eu sei disso, Rose Jade!-ela falou sorrindo.

Como você está podendo ver, eu apenas achava que o que importava na vida era as festas e as pessoas populares que iriam se encontrar nela. Como eu estava enganada! Extem coisas mais importantes na vida e eu precisei cair do cavalo para perceber isso.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3- All Night Long

_Uma voz meio fria soava nos meus ouvidos, ela me assustou muito, muito mesmo._

_-Rose Weasley, você precisa mudar urgentemente! Algo de muito ruim está para a acontecer, esse é o meu primeiro aviso._

Acordei suando, o que significava isso? Quem era essa mulher? O que ela quer dizer com algo de muito ruim está para a acontecer?

Se acalme Rose foi apenas um sonho, meio esquisito, mas mesmo assim um sonho. Eu devo ter bebido muito ontem a noite para ter sonhado com isso. Depois de ter respirado profundamente novamente e ter deixado isso de lado, eu me no que eu tenha que fazer hoje. Eu vou ter um dia muito cheio, tipo, eu tenho que verificar como estão as coisas da festa, me arrumar e me divertir. Ok você tem razão não será um dia cheio, será um dia divertido.

A porta se abre e uma das criadas entra no meu quarto, eu me irrito com isso, quantas vezes eu já falei com essas bastardas para não entrarem sem bater!

-O que quer aqui? Já não lhe disse para não entrar sem bater, sua bastarda inútil!-falei completamente irritada.

-Desculpa senhorita, vim aqui porque sua mãe me pediu para acorda a senhorita. - ela me disse de cabeça baixa.

-Já deu o seu recado?! Agora pode se retirar!

Ela saiu quase correndo. Eu levantei da cama fui até o banheiro e escovei o dentes, mesmo com o pensamento focado na festa que ocorreria a noite, não consegui parar de pensar na voz daquela mulher. Com assim eu precisava mudar, o que ela quis diser com isso.

Rose Weasley pare já com isso, foi apenas um sonho sua tola!

Desci as escadas em direção a sala de jantar de minha casa, quando cheguei meus pais e meu irmão já estavam na mesa. Meu pai era ruivo, alto e possuía olhos azuis bem claros, eu logicamente havia puxado a ele. Minha mãe tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor , a única coisa que eu puxei dela foi atuação porque no resto não éramos nada parecidas. Ela é o do tipo de pessoa muito certinha sabe, aquele ser que não suporta ver um grão de arroz fora do lugar que já está fazendo escândalo, eu não sou assim, como você já sabe, sou errada, odeio regras.

Mamãe sorriu para mim, mas seu sorriso não alcançou seus olhos, era como se ela tivesse algo de muito ruim para me contar.

-Filha, eu tenho uma noticia meio péssima para lhe dar!-ela me disse com a voz meio cautelosa.

Eu estou torcendo para que ela não diga que os Malfoys vão vir jantar amanhã aqui. Só para detalhe de informação, eu não odeio eles, apenas o filho perfeitinho deles!

-Mãe, pela amor de deus não me diga que os Malfoys vão vir jantar aqui.-falei meio desesperada.

-Calma Rosie! Não é isso que estou tentando dizer.- ela disse um pouco feliz.

_Glória a deus! _Pensei feliz.

-Rosie, o diretor me ligou hoje mais cedo para nos informar que o filme só iniciara as gravações no fim do ano que vem, eles estão tendo problemas com os roteiristas.- ela me disse meio cabisbaixa.

Ah era isso que ela queria me dizer, por mais ansiosa que eu esteja para gravar esse filme, isso não é tão ruim, pelo menos eu vou poder ter um tempinho para relaxar a minha mente.

-Não se preocupe, mamãe!- eu disse a ela- Estou um pouco triste, mas isso quer dizer que vou ter um tempinho a mais para relaxar.

Ela sorriu para mim.

O café da manhã apesar da notícia da minha mãe, ocorreu no maior silêncio, o que eu estranhei porque geralmente meu pai sempre costumava começar com aqueles discursos de como estava indo os negócios dele, mas a única que presta atenção é a mamãe. Eu as vezes acho que ele tem a esperança , que o Hugo tome gosto pelo negócios da empresa, coisa que eu acho meio difícil porque isso não tem nada haver com ele.

Depois do café, Lily e Gemma vieram a minha casa para terminarmos de verificar as coisas para a festa. Depois o Josh apareceu por lá também. Eu tinha certeza absoluta que essa séria a melhor festa do Facebook que Londres já teve. Você irá saber porque!

Sabe quando você se preocupa apenas com uma coisa na sua vida e você acha que aquilo é o que realmente importa, pois é naquela época era isso que eu achava, que aquilo tudo era máximo. Se você está pensando que eu sou uma idiota, sem noção, mimada, você está totalmente certo. Eu era tudo isso mesmo.

Estávamos no meu quarto, eu e Gemma, conversando ainda sobre a lista de convidados. Quando eu olhava para o nome do Malfoy dava um arrepio, eu não entendia na época o que significava aquilo, eu o odiava tanto, ele me odiava, pertencíamos a mundo diferentes, tínhamos estilos de vida diferentes, mas porque eu estava sentindo o meu coração bater mais rápido.

-Rosie, o que foi?- Gemma me perguntou preocupada.

Eu tentei sorri com afeto para ela, mas o meu sorriso não alcançava os meus lábios.

-Eu não sei,Ge!- eu respondi- Quando eu olho para o nome do Malfoy nessa lista, eu sinto algo meio estranho.

-Me explique melhor!- ela pediu.

-Eu não sei explicar direito! Eu sinto algo meio estranho no meu coração. Eu realmente não entendo isso, nós nos odiamos, ele me critica o tempo todo, ele não gosta de mim, na verdade ele me odeia.

-O que você sente por ele?

- Como assim?

Aonde ela queria chegar com essas perguntas?

-Você está dizendo que ele te odeia, que ele te critica, mas o que você sente por ele?- ela reformulou a pergunta.

Pensei claramente sobre a minha resposta. Será que eu gostava dele? Ok a quem eu estou tentando enganar, eu gosto dele, mas eu realmente não entendo, até ontem eu o odiava, como isso pôde ter mudado assim tão rápido. O Deus eu estou confusa, me ajude senhor.

-Eu gosto dele, mas eu não deveria!- eu disse em voz baixa.

-Porque não?- ela me perguntou sem sorrir.

Ela não é tapada, ela sabe da resposta! Ela é a minha melhor amiga, ela **sabe **porque!

-Gemma, para começar ele me odeia e depois eu não sou mulher para ele!

-Porque diz isso, Rose?- ela perguntou incrédula.

-Olha para mim! Eu sou uma puta miserável, que transa com qualquer um que abaixe as calças para mim, eu não sirvo para ele. Ele é inocente, ele é bom. Eu sou má, eu sou fodida! Pertencemos a mundos diferentes! Por isso digo que não sirvo para ele.

Comecei a chorar lentamente, Gemma veio ao meu encontro me abraçando profundamente. Eu realmente não sabia porque estava chorando, mas isso parecia ser o certo a fazer, então chorei. Nunca fui muito de chorar, ainda mais na frente dos outros. O bom de ter a Gemma como amiga é que ela não fica te falando _vai tudo dar certo,não vale a pena chorar,ah querida não chore._ Ela me deixava chorar em paz e apenas ficava ali do meu lado até eu me acalmar.

-Rose,eu entendo!- ela começou a dizer- O meu primo ele é realmente inocente, ele realmente não gosta de você, mas não fique assim por ele! Seja você mesma, Rosie, se ele não gostar de você , outros gostam! Como no caso do Josh.

Foi apenas ela falar o nome do Josh que um sorriso malicioso apareceu nos meus lábios. E rapidamente eu esqueci o assunto Scorpius Malfoy. Eu não vou mudar pelo adoro regras, ele não vale a pena, ele é careta demais para mim.

-Você tem razão, Gê, eu não devo mudar por ele! Eu tenho que ser quem eu realmente sou!

-Isso mesmo, querida!- ela sorriu para mim

A noite finalmente chegou, os Djs já estavam tocando a música, as pessoas já estavam dançando, bebendo e se agarrando loucamente

_I love the way you're talking__  
_

_I'm loving whatcha' doing boy__  
_

_I don't fall easy often__  
_

_I've never had a love like you before_

Eu dançava com Josh, ele realmente sabia se mover em uma pista de dança e o meu corpo acompanhava o dele. Dançávamos com se não houvesse amanhã, eu estava realmente me divertindo como ninguém ali.

- O que foi, gata?- ele me perguntou

Sorri para ele e ele sorriu de volta.

-Nada, estou apenas pensando em como essa festa está demais!- gritei loucamente

Se você está pensando que eu bebi demais e agora estou agindo feito uma louca, você está certo! Eu já havia bebido tudo o que tinha álcool e fosse bebível naquela festa.

-Está mesmo, Rosie, essa é a melhor festa, que eu já fui esse ano. Tenho que admitir você sabe dar um festa.

Sorri e o beijei.

I like you, put your number, put your number

In my phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, yeah

You heard me right so, call me, call me

When you're all alone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone

Continuamos com o beijo de tirar o fôlego enquanto dançávamos pela pista de dança. Você deve estar se perguntando do porque estava tocando All night Long em uma festa. Certo? Pois bem vou lhe dar as minha razões. Primeiro eu amo a Demi Lovato e depois essa música é super dançante, então eu coloquei na playlist.

Don't make plans

Come on with me, we'll stay up all night long

I want you, and I want you bad

Let's keep the party going all night long

Let's keep the party going all night long (hey)

All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night

All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night

A-a-a-all night

-Rose, eu quero lhe perguntar uma coisa.- Josh me disse ainda se movendo em encontro ao meu corpo.

-Pergunte- eu disse a ele, sorrindo.

- Rose, o Malfoy vai ter que ir mesmo para Marbella?

Aonde ele quer chegar com isso? Eu realmente não sei!

-Isso é com a Gemma, Josh.- eu respondi- Os pais dela sempre obrigam ela a convida-lo e esse ano, infelizmente, ele aceitou. Eu realmente não sei porque!

-Ok! Eu só não acredito que eu vou ter que atura-lo durante 4 semanas, eu sou vou por que é a viajem é para Marbella.- ele me disse.

-Eu também não acredito, mas não vamos deixar aquele loiro oxigenado estragar a nossa viagem, baby.- eu disse a ele

Voltamos a nos beijar e a dançar.

I'm on another planet

I'm in another universe

You may not understand it

Sooner or later baby you will learn

I like you, put your number, put your number

In my phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, yeah

You heard me right so, call me, call me

When you're all alone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone

Don't make plans

Come on with me, we'll stay up all night long

I want you, and I want you bad

Let's keep the party going all night long

Let's keep the party going all night long (hey)

All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night

All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night

A-a-a-all night

Eu dei uma olhadinha pelo salão e olhei para as pessoas que estavam ali. Eu fiquei feliz a olhar para cada um ali. Havia, nesse salão, pessoas que eu amava e pessoa que eu odiava. Eu comecei a procurar pelo Malfoy, eu precisava saber como ele estava vestido, com quem ele estava. Eu realmente precisava saber!

We could party all night, night

Wanna spend a night, night

Will you be my type by the end of the night, we could

Pillow fight

Your Missy's real nice, come closer, cuz I don't bite

You talking how I like, you play daddy, I play wife

I-I-I'm so alone, no-no-no one is home

I got your, got your na-na-number in my telephone

Wanna wanna wanna be your girl

Wanna wanna wanna be my man

Boy we can hold hands, write our names in the sands

It's the weekend, don't make plans

Meus olhos estavam procurando ansiosos pelo loiro, mas eu não o achava em lugar nenhum, mas mesmo assim eu não parei de procurar, até que de repente eu o achei e quando eu vi o meu queixo caiu.

Eu não acredito que eu estava vendo aquilo.

Scorpius Malfoy estava beijando Maria Natalie!

Não era um beijinho, era um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Aquela puta já está agarrando o Malfoy, ela não perde tempo mesmo, mas eu sei o que ela quer. Essa garota quer apenas usar o loiro para tentar mais alguma popularidade, afinal assim como o sobrenome Granger Weasley é poderoso, o nome Malfoy também é, e não é apenas na Inglaterra.

(Party starts) when you're here

(After dark) we don't care

We gonna set it off, we gonna set it off

Party's hot, when you're here

At the club, we don't care

We gonna set it off, we gonna set it off

Don't make plans

Come on with me, we'll stay up all night long

I want you, and I want you bad

Let's keep the party going all night long

Let's keep the party going all night long (hey)

All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night

All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night

A-a-a-all night

Eu nem sentia mais os meus pés, eu estava andando com pressa até aquele casal ridículo que ainda estava se beijando.

-Sua puta!

Eu disse antes de puxar os cabelos loiros platinados dela e bater na face branca dela.

- Sua idiota!- ela berrou- Porque você fez isso?

-Quer ganhar mais popularidade, querida, cansou de se agarrar com os caras que se oferecem para você, para vim agarra gente inocente.- berrei

Todo o salão olhava para nós, eu realmente não sabia porque eu estava fazendo aquilo, eu realmente não entendia. Quer dizer o Malfoy não é nenhuma donzela em perigo!

È, eu estava com ciúmes!

-Weasley, ele estava me beijando por ele quis, eu não o forcei a nada!

-Weasley, quer por favor sair daqui, só porque você não gosta de mim, não significa que não tenha alguém que goste! Saia daqui, agora!

Eu fiz o que ele pediu, eu sai de lá. E depois que eu sai eu percebi que eu estava totalmente apaixonada por ele, e sabe o que é pior, eu nunca poderia ficar com ele. Pelo menos era o que eu achava!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4- I knew you were trouble

_**O meu carro estava capotando,eu estava girando, estava sentindo o cheiro de sangue.**_

_**-Josh, Josh, Josh. -eu o sacodia ao meu lado.**_

_**Ele não me escutava, mas mesmo assim eu não parava de tentar sacudi-lo. Não estava tendo sucesso, ele não se mexia de jeito nenhum.**_

_**-Josh, acorda! Pare de brincadeira! Acorde!- eu gritava **_

_**Depois de algum tempo tentando acorda-lo, dei conta da verdade. Ele estava morto!**_

Outro pesadelo! Que porra é essa? Primeiro é a voz fria daquela mulher, agora isso!

Minha sempre me dizia, que alguns sonhos são as perspectiva da verdade, ou seja se eu sonhei que Josh estava morto, ou ele estava morto mesmo, ou estava prestes a morrer.

Oh Caramba! Ele não pode estar morto, não pode mesmo!

Peguei o telefone e liguei para ele, enquanto o telefone tocava, eu pensava em Scorpius, eu realmente não sei porque estava pensando naquele menino, ele me odiava, ele não queria nada comigo. Eu devo realmente gostar de sofrer.

Josh me atendeu no terceiro toque.

-Josh, você está bem?- eu perguntei aflita.

Mesmo por telefone, eu pude ver o seu sorriso.

-Eu estou bem, sweetheart.- ele me respondeu.

Meu sorriso se alargou, ele estava bem!

-Josh, eu estou precisando transar! Vem aqui em casa?- eu disse.

Você deve estar me achando louca. Certo?! Só que depois de um pesadelo, como este, eu geralmente fico excitada. Ok! Eu sou realmente maluca, porque quem é que fica excitada após um pesadelo?

-Rose, seus pais não vão ouvir?- ele me perguntou preocupado.

Eu dei uma risadinha. Meu pai não iria ouvir, eu acho até que ele não consegue ouvir os gemidos de minha mãe quando eles estão transando!

-Josh, minha mãe tem um sono pesado, meu pai não consegue ouvir nem os gemidos de minha mãe quando eles estão trepando. Vem eu estou precisando trepar!

Ele sorriu!

-Ok! Fique nua já. Vamos fuder a noite toda!- ele disse.

Eu sorri, era disso que eu estava precisando, transar a noite toda!

Fiz o que ele me pediu, fiquei nua. Tirei minha camisola de seda devagarinho até que ela caiu aos meus pés. Eu estava cada vez mais excitada, e se ele não chegasse logo, eu iria me masturbar bem aqui. Ele estava demorando demais. Eu não estava mais aguentando.

Ouvi batidas na porta, ele finalmente havia chegado, abri a porta apressadamente e pude o ver sorrindo para mim, puxei ele pela mão, para que ele pudesse entrar e, rapidamente, desabotoei os botões de sua calça jeans, e a puxei para baixo junto com a cueca e ele, com divinação, pulou para fora.

Uau! Eu sei que o dele não era mais novidade para mim, afinal ele já esteve dentro de mim várias vezes e eu também já o chupei de diversas formas, mas ele é tão perfeito, grande, que eu não podia deixar de me sentir surpresa.

Me abaixei, e toquei a minha língua na pontinha de sua ereção. Ele jogou sua cabeça para trás e gemeu baixinho e eu continuei fazendo aquele movimento com a minha boca. Quanto mais eu chupava, mas ele gemia e, consequentemente, me deixa mais excitada. Dar prazer era muito excitante.

-Oooooooh Oooooh Ooooooh. Merda! Ooooohhhh, mais rápido Rosie!- ele gemia.-Oooooooh Ooooooh

Continuei chupando com vontade, enfiei ele todinho na minha boca, quando fiz isso, ele gemeu mais forte. Eu simplesmente amava quando ele gemia forte. Eu amava porque significava que ele estava amando. Quanto mais eu chupava mais ele pedia para eu não parar, e eu realmente não parava, e só iria parar, quando aquele o líquido dele tiver sido derramado dentro de minha boca.

-Eu vou gozar! Se você não quer que eu goze na sua boca, é melhor parar!- ele disse

Parar! Só quando você gozar, baby! Eu pensei.

-Ooooooooh Ooooooh Oooooh- ele começou a gritar- Oooooooh Oooooooh Ooooh

E com uma última chupada ele gozou com precisão dentro da minha boca. Incrível.

-Rose, um dia você ainda me mata!- ele disse, tentando se recompor.

-Ninguém morre por causa de um orgasmo, baby!-eu disse sorrindo.- Agora chegou a minha vez!

Ele sorriu e passou as mãos nos cabelos.

-Então venha cá, sweetheart!- ele me disse com um sorriso pervertido nos lábios.

Fui até ele, ele nem teve o trabalho para tirar a minha roupa, afinal eu já estava nua mesmo.

Ele pegou seu polegar e o passou lentamente nos meus mamilos, isso era realmente bom, quanto mais ele esfregava, mais eu sentia algo lá embaixo, entre as minhas pernas. Ele parou de fazer com o polegar, e começou novamente com a boca, quando ele percebeu que os meus mamilos estavam enrijecidos, ele parou.

Ele realmente sabia o que fazer com uma mulher, pelo menos na parte sexual! Uau!

Ele me puxou pelo braço até me levar até a cama, chegando perto ele me empurrou, abriu as minhas pernas e começou a me chupar. Oh! Que língua é essa que me deixa louca por apenas serpentear dentro de mim?

Oh! Eu preciso gritar, e é o que eu faço! Começo a gemer forte, quase gritando!

-Oooooooh Ooooooh Ooooooh! Cacete! Chupa com mais força. Ooooooh!- eu gemo

Ele continua, só que mais forte! Uau , ele me deixa louca! Porra vai mais rápido! Eu penso.

-Porra, porra ,porra! Oooooooh Oooooooh Oooooooh. Porra! Oooooooh. Porra.

Não te contei que quando estou trepando eu gosto de falar porra? Se não te contei, estou contando agora!

E com uma última chupada, eu gozei.

Ele sorriu para mim e devolvi o sorriso.

-Você falou porra muito mais vezes hoje, do que nas últimas vezes!

- Porque você foi mais brilhante dessa vez, baby!- eu disse.

-Meu pau ainda está duro, sweetheart!- ele disse com um sorriso pervertido nos lábios.

-Então chegou a hora de você me fuder, e com força!- eu digo

Ele sorri e me penetra. Ele vai se movimentando levemente. Porra, eu odeio quando não é rápido!

- Vai mais rápido, porra! Eu disse para me fuder com força!

Depois disso, ele vai com mais força. O pau dele era grosso e ele ainda por cima sabia fazer mágicas com ele. Uau!

- Oooooooh Ooooooh Ooooooh. Cacete! Oooooh Ooooh Ooooh Oooooooooooooh. - eu gemia

- Isso, isso, isso, isso! Assim mesmo! Porra! Ooooooh, Ooooooh, Ooooooh, Oooooooh, Ooooooh. Porra, Josh!

Ele se movimentava com mais força, eu tenho que te falar, estava muito bom, muito bom mesmo!

- Ooooooooh Ooooooh Oooooooh. Assim mesmo, baby! Desse jeito mesmo! Porra! Oooooooooh

E com uma última estocada, eu cheguei ao clímax, e ele veio logo em seguida! Já tive transas muito boas, como aquela que eu trepei com o meu professor de literatura quando eu ainda estava na escola, mas essa transa foi muito melhor. Josh sabe das coisas. Ele realmente sabe!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5- Begin Again

Minha vida anda complicada estes dias, estou tendo pesadelos estranhos, estou pensando muito no Malfoy e estou lendo um livro. Isso mesmo que você ouviu, eu, Rose Jade Granger Weasley estou lendo um livro! È uma surpresa pra mim também.

È hoje, finalmente, a viagem a Marbella, não aguento mais de ansiedade, estou esperando por essa viagem desde do começo do ano e já é quase fim de ano. Aqui estou no meu quarto arrumando as minhas malas. Biquinis, toalhas de banho, óculos maiores do que o meu rosto, roupas de festas, maquiagem e o livro Jogos Vorazes.

Eu nunca havia lido na minha vida, mas a minha mãe indicou e aqui estou lendo o livro, é interresante. A história se passa num país fictício chamado Panem e depois de uma rebelião a capital resolveu criar o Jogo Vorazes, 24 pessoas, entre 12 a 16 anos, ficam numa arena e lá eles terão que matar um aos outros, até que o último sobreviva. È interresante!

Chega de falar de livros! Eu tenho que te confessar uma coisa, eu não sei o que vou fazer nessa viagem, o Malfoy vai estar lá, e eu já te contei que eu gosto dele. Por isso estou tão precocupada, eu não sei como vou reagir ao vê-lo novamente, da última vez que eu o vi, ele estava pegando uma garota, uma garota que eu detesto!

Gemma chegou lá em casa quando eu estava escolhendo os sapatos que eu iria levar. Ela estava maravilhosa com sua calça jeans justa, com sua blusa branca por dentro da calça e sapatilhas pretas.

- I don´t know about you but I feeling 22 everything willb e alright if I keep me next to you you don´t know about me but I´ll bet you want to everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we ´re 22 22. - ela cantava e dançava a músíca da Taylor Swift.

- Ge, eu sabia que eu iria me arrepender de te feito você gostar da Taylor Swift e depois nós ainda temos 21, então não faz muito sentindo você cantar a música.- falei dando um sorriso meio irônico pra ela, que largou uma almofada em mim.

- A Emma Watson que foi confundida com uma criança no aeroporto não cantou a músca, então me senti no direito de canta-la e depois já é quase dezembro- ela disse pulando feito uma criança sapeca- Yeah we´re happy free confused and lonely in the best way it´s miserable and magical, oh, yeah tonight´s the night when we forget about the heartbreaks it´s time, oh,oh, I don´t know about you but I´m feeling 22everything will be alright if you keep me next to you you don´t know about me but I´ll bet you want to everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we´re 22, 22, 22.

Eu realmente adoro essa música da Taylor, eu quando fizer 22 anos vou sair cantando pelo quarto o refrão da música,mas a Gemma está enchendo o saco cantando essa música. _Cala boca, porra! _

- Ok Gemma, dá pra parar? Eu estou tentando decidir que sapatos levar. E eu tenho que decidir que roupa eu vou pro show da Demi Lovato. Eu quase pirei quando a minha mãe disse que havia chamado ela pra cantar lá no hotel aonde vamos nos hospedar e pra fazer um show só nosso!

- Então vamos ao trabalho!- ela disse sentando na cama e, sem permissão, e verificando o que eu botei na mala.

Gemma quase infartou quando viu o livro na minha mala. Ela ficou me olhando meio esquisita, como se desejasse saber se era eu mesma. Sorri para ela.

- **Você** está levando um livro pra Marbella? **Você** está lendo um livro?- ela perguntou incrédula.

- Sim, eu vi o Malfoy indicando essa livro lá no Facebook dele, então resolvir comprar pra ver se é bom. Até que é legal.- eu disse me fazendo de inocente.

Na verdade eu comprei o livro apenas para ter assunto com o Malfoy, eu quero ficar perto dele e como não temos nada em comum, eu resolvir comprar o livro. E depois o Josh estava lendo também e todos os meus amigos, então uni o últil ao agradavel!

- Eu sei que é bom, eu já li o livro. Eu te indiquei, o Josh te indicou também!

- Eu sei, Ge. E eu não confio muito nas indicações que o Josh faz de livros,ele leu Crepúsculo e gostou! Patético!- falei séria.

Eu detestava essa saga sobre livros,não tem coisa mais ridícula que uma menina mortal se apaixonar por um vampiro e para que os dois possam ficar juntos,ele a transforma em vampira. Patético! A única coisa que presta na naquela saga é a Kristen Stewart.

Nós terminamos de escolher os sapatos que eu iria levar na festa e a roupa que iria usar no show da Demi. Então estava tudo pronto!

- Não sei porque não fomos para Marjoca! È tão mais perto e tão bonito quanto Marbella!- Gemma disse quando se olhava no espelho.

- Também não entendo! Eu também preferia Marjoca, mas o Josh não quer ir para lá!- disse enquanto caminhava em direção a ela.

Nós nos aproximamos e eu peguei meu Iphone e tiramos uma foto na frente do espelho. Isso é meio adolescente, eu sei, mas eu realmente preciso de fotos novas no Facebook. Nós saimos do quarto em direção a sala de minha casa, nós tinhamos que pegar um voo.

Gemma veio de taxi junto com o primo, Scorpius Malfoy, então era eu que iria ter que dirigir até o aeroporto. Odeio dirigir até o aeroporto, o trânsito lá é infernal, não sei pra que esse povo quer sair de Londres!

Scorpius estava lindo de mais com sua calça jeans, sua camisa azul por dentro da calça e óculos escuros, por conta do sol os cabelos loiros platinados estavam brilhando . Ele realmente é lindo de morrer.

- Olá, Malfoy!- disse educadamente

Ele sorriu para mim e eu derretir por dentro.

- Olá, Weasley!- ele disse baixinho.

Sorri para ele e nos entramos no carro, a minha casa fica longe do aeroporto então liguei o som do carro e para a felicidade das minhas lágrimas estava tocando Believe in me.

_I´ m losing myself trying to compete_

_with everyone else instead of just_

_being me _

_Don´t know where to turn_

_I´ve been stuck in this routine_

_I needt o change my ways_

_Instead of always being weak_

Believe in me é minha música favorita da Demi, não sei o porque, mas as vezes eu me pego pensando em como devia ser difícil para ela esconder o que sente, e fingir para todos que ela estava bem. Eu a admiro demais!

_I don´t wanna be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful_

_today_

_And Know that I´m okay _

_`Cause everyone´s perfect in their_

_usual way_

_So you see, I just Believe in me_

_La la la la la _

Não sei você, mas acho que deve ser complicado a pessoa não se aceitar do jeito que é, deve ser difícil acordar pensando que você queria ser magra e bonita, quer dizer a Demi teve esses problemas durante uma boa parte da vida dela e hoje ela está ai se aceitando do jeito que ela é, mas é difícil quando temos problemas com nós mesmas, é difícil eu sei!

_The mirror can lie_

_Doesn´t show you what´s inside _

_And it, it can tell you you´re full of _

_life_

_It´s amazing what you can hide _

_just by putting on a smile_

Eu tenhoa impressão as vezes que essa música foi um grito de socorro da Demi, mas que ninguém escutou na época, basta você apenas ligar os problemas em que ela passou com a letra dessa música, que você vai concordar comigo.

_I don´t wanna be afraid _

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And Know that I´m okay _

_`Cause everyone´s perfect in their usual way_

_So you see, I just wanna believe in me _

_I´m quickly finding out_

_I´m not about to break down,not today_

_I guess I always Knew _

_That I had all the strength to make it through _

Scorpius cantava essa música baixinho, mas eu podia escutar a sua voz, era linda assim como ele. Sorri pro dentro, descobri uma coisa que temos em comum, além de Jogos Vorazes.

- Eu não sabia que você gostava de Demi Lovato.- falei baixinho para ele, enquanto eu conduzia o carro em direção ao aeroporto.

- Eu adoro ela, a história dela me emocionou e eu acho a voz dela linda demais. Ela também é uma linda mulher. Eu amo essa música, é a minha preferida. Eu as vezes tenho a impressão que essa música foi um grito de socorro que ninguém escutou!- ele disse baixinho também.

_Igual a mim._ Eu outra coisa em comum!

- Engraçado, Scorpius, eu acho a mesma coisa! Se você pegar a história dela e somar com a letra da música , logo você perceberá que era um grito de socorro.- falei animadamente.

Ela sorriu para mim e me deu uma piscadela, que eu logo percebi que ele estava concordando comigo. Nós estavamos tendo a nossa primeira conversa educado, não estavamos nos xingando ou gritando. Era uma conversa normal de dois fãs da mesma cantora. Apenas isso. Eu estava gostando disso.

_And I cannot be afraid _

_I´m gonna wake up feeling Beautiful today_

_And know that I´m okay _

_`Cause everyone´s perfect in their usual way_

_So you see,now,now I believe in me _

_Now I believe in me _


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6- I Almost Do

O aeroporto estava cheio, malditas festas de fim de ano. Nesse périodo do ano as pessoas insistem em sair de suas casas e lotarem os aeroportos. Malditos sejam! Se não fosse por essas pessoas, eu não estaria nessa maldita fila. Filhos da puta vão para casa porra!

Minha vez na fila chegou, entreguei para a funcionaria a minha passagem. Ela sorriu.

-Marbella senhorita?! Porque não o Rio?- ela me perguntou docemente

Quem ela pensa que é para me falar isso. Filha da puta!

- Isso não é da sua conta! Verifique se tudo está certo e atenda aos meus amigos. Você não é paga para ficar dando opiniões sobre as viagens dos clientes!

- Desculpe, senhorita, mas a maioria dessas pessoas estão indo para o Rio ou para Nova York. Me desculpe!- ela falou toda sem graça.

- Eu não sou a maioria das pessoas, como já percebeu. Agora me de o meu passaporte e minha passagem e atenda os meus amigos.- falei friamente.

Uma empregadinha de quinta não pode ficar se opondo as viagens que eu faço. O fim de ano em Marbella também é bom porra!

Nossa viagem para Marbella iria acontecer dentro de alguns minutos, para minha sorte o voo estava quase vazio, Os ingleses preferem ir para o Rio de Janeiro ou para Nova York para as festas de fim de ano. Segundo informações as festas de fim de ano do Rio e de Nova York são as mais famosas do mundo. Um dia eu vou passar o fim de ano no Rio, quero ver se lá é bonito como me dizem!

- Passageiros do voo 3092 o avião já se encontra no solo e o embarque dos passageiros já começou- a voz de uma mulher se espalhou pela sala do aeroporto.

- È o nosso voo. Marbella finalmente!- Gemma falou alegre.

Gemma estava tão feliz que estava dando eu também estou ansiosa, mas nã precisa disso tudo! Ela está linda com sua calça jeans colada e blusinha preta e saltos altos e por um milagre de cristo ela está sem maquiagem. Milagres acontecem, galera!

Nós caminhamos em passos rápido em direção a saida da sala de embarque, mostrei para a funcionária minha passagem, ela me deixou passar e fui em direção a aeronave. Os nossos assentos eram um pouco distantes um do outro, apenas eu, Scorpius e Alvo estavamos sentados perto um do outro. Eu na janela, Scorpius no meio e Alvo na ponta.

Alvo sempre dorme nessas viagens. Merda. O voo dura alguns minutos, já que Marbella não é tão longe da Inglaterra, mas o que eu vou fazer nesses minutos na companhia do o meu coração bater.

O loiro estava com os fones no ouvido, creio eu que ele estava ouvindo uma música. Fiquei curiosa para saber do porque ele aceitou essa viagem, sendo que ele nunca aceita.

- Malfoy, posso te pergunta uma coisa?- falei baixinho.

-Bem você já está perguntando, mas você pode perguntar uma outra coisa!- ele disse rindo

Eu não sabia que ele tinha senso de humor. È bom saber disso.

-Malfoy, eu posso saber porque você aceitou vim nessa viagem? Quer dizer você nunca aceita e agora você aceita.- perguntei baixinho.

- Weasley,eu estou de folga da faculdade e resolvir esfriar a minha cabeça,estou ficando cansado, pois estou estudando demais e estou tendo um trabalho enorme na empresa do meu pai. - ele disse rapidamente.

- Malfoy, você tem que aproveitar um pouco a vida, ela passa rápido demais!- falei baixinho.

- Cruzes! Você está falando como a minha mãe!- ele sorriu- Weasley, seu pai nasceu numa família rica, cheia de posses,não estou dizendo que o seu pai conseguiu o que conseguiu apenas por causa do dinheiro da família dele, mas se algo na empresa que ele estava montando desse erado, ele não teria nada a perder. O meu pai nasceu em uma família pobre, ele se matou de trabalhar para conseguir pagar a escola e a faculdade e para o meu orgulho ele foi um bom aluno, ele conseguiu um empréstimo com o seu pai para começar o negócio dele, eles eram amigos desde a escola, seu pai acreditava no meu pai e emprestou o dinheiro a ele. As empresas deles são de coisas diferentes. A do meu pai é de Telecomunicações e a empresa do seu pai constroi navios. Eu estudo e trabalho desse jeito apenas porque eu quero dar continuidade a empresa do meu pai.

Nossa eu nunca sabia que o fora pobre no passado, então o scorpius não estuda desse jeito apenas para chamar a atenção dos pais, como um dia eu joguei na cara dele, mas sim porque ele quer dar continuidade aos negócios do pai. Ele é realmente muito diferente de mim!

- Você estuda direito!- falei baixinho.

-Eu sei, Rose, mas eu já conheço de pé e cabeça a empresa, do jeito que ele trabalha, eu sempre, desde de criança, me interresei na empresa Malfoy,portanto conheço como devo lidar com a empresa. Eu já participo das reuniões e algumas das ideias são minhas, sou eu que fecho os negócios da empresa. Fiz direto apenas por que minha mãe queria, mas se fosse por mim eu teria feito Polítca e Economia!

- Porque você não fez?

- Porque eu queria agradar a minha mãe também, mas não pretendo seguir a carreira no direito, mas eu queria que ela sentisse orgulho de mim por está cursando Direito.

- Malfoy, você pode orgulhar a sua mãe fazendo o quer fazer.

- você não entende, Rose! Minha mãe quase morreu no meu parto, então eu queria que ela sentisse orgulho de mim apenas por está fazendo o que ela quer que eu faça. Ela quer que eu der continuidade aos negocios do meu pai, mas não é isso que ela deseja! Eu preciso agrada-la.

Eu não sábia que a mãe do Scorpius quase tinha morrido no parto. Ele é um filho mais perfeito que eu,nossa ele mereçe que os pais fiquem babando por é tão perfeito!

-Rose, eu sei que eu não curto minha vida muito, eu sei disso, mas foi para tentar aproveita-la que eu vim nessa viagem, eu queria saber porque vocês gostam tanto de marbella, eu nunca entendi o porque de vocês gostarem de viagar, de ir a só vou as festas do Facebook porque a Gemma me obriga!

-Você tem um Facebook famoso, Malfoy!- disse rindo

ele sorriu.

- Eu nunca entendi isso, a maior parte desse povo me odeia , diz que eu sou certinho demais. E depois eu só posto sobre a faculdade e os livros que eu leio.- ele disse confuso- Eu estava disposto a negar o convite, mas minha mãe ficou sabendo da viagem e disse que eu tinha que ir para aproveitar a minha vida, que eu tinha que relaxar um pai concordou com ela e eu não tive escolha.

-Estou com eles nisso, Malfoy!

Ela sorriu.

-Ficou sabendo que a Demi vai fazer um show para nós lá em Marbella?

- Fiquei sim, quase tive um treco de tanta alegria quando eu soube! A Ge me disse que você tem um cachorro chamado Gandalf, isso é verdade?

Ele sorriu, o sorriso tocou os seus olhos e sorri junto com ele. Nossa o sorriso dele é lindo. Uau!

- Maldita Ge! Sim, é verdade!

Sorri ainda mais.

- Posso saber porque colocou o nome dele de Gandalf?

- Sou viciado na trilogia O Senhor Dos Anéis e Gandalf é o nome de um dos persongens.

Eu já havia ouvido falar em O Senhor Dos Anéis, mas nunca cheguei a ver nenhum dos filmes. Ele nunca havia me interresado, mas agora ele soava interresante!

O piloto já havia anunciado o nosso pouso e dentro de minutos nós estaríamos em Marbella. Eu estava super ansiosa. Scorpius é legal,eu nunca havia conversado tanto com ele assim e nós não discutimos nenhuma vez. E eu também percebi que o Scorpius tem um carinho enorme pela Gemma e as vezes acho que a Gemma também gosta dele, como primo é claro. Gemma é apaixonada por outro garoto!

O avião pousou e finalmente nós poderiamos ir para o Hotel, Josh se juntou a mim e Scorpius passou para o lado da Gemma e eles estavam conversando. Josh sorriu para mim e me deu um beijo que logo correspondi, mas o estranho foi o Scorpius ficar olhando para mim e para Josh. Foi realmente estranho!

- Como foi viajar ao lado do Scorpius?- Josh perguntou

- Foi meio parada, ele é muito quieto e quase não fala e não tentou puxar assunto comigo.- mentir.

Eu não queria adimitir que eu havia gostado de viajar ao lado do Scorpius. Não era da conta do Josh nem de mais ninguém, só importava a mim e ao loiro que viajou ao meu lado. Ele é tão inteligente, tão sábido, tão esperto, tão esforçado,sabe o que é mais estranho eu descobri isso naquele dia. Naquele dia em que viagei pela primeira vez ao lado dele, a primeira vez que tivemos um papo normal, o papo dentro do carro sobre a Demi não conta, a primeira vez que eu fiquei feliz por está apaixonada por ele, o garoto mais perfeito do mundo, a garoto mais bonito, o garoto mais esforçado. Scorpius Malfoy, eu constatei naquele dia, o meu primeiro amor.


End file.
